


Life

by unsettled



Category: Iron Man (Movieverse)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony can't help wanting to make things come alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life

"Buy it; store it."

Yeah, Pepper rolls her eyes at him, and yeah, it's not like he even likes some – most – of that modern art stuff. Which is weird, because you'd think, with the look of his robots, his cars, all metal and light and sleek edges and modern appeal – but art is different. He can't look at one of those kinetic, brushed silver statues without wanting it, wanting it moving under its own control, wanting it as alive as any of his robots.

Wants to give it a little more _personality_.


End file.
